The Daughters of Voldemort
by Anonymous Hellchild2010
Summary: Two unexpected girls show up just after the final battle with a scary secret. They have been working on a project for two years and they finally get it right, but after the first sucess, something goes very wrong with their second attempt.
1. Disclaimer

Okay...so me and my best friend in the whole wide world wrote this one here for you. It's got kind of a long disclaimer so here it goes. We don't own or have any claim on any of the following:

Harry Potter or any of the characters.

"I Caught Myself" ~ Paramore

"Stay Close, Don't Go" ~ Secondhand Serenande

"Inside the Fire" ~ Disturbed

"Starstrukk" ~ 3OH!3

"Face Down" ~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

"Niagra" ~ Sara Evans

"Catch Me" ~ Demi Lavato

"Ocean Avenue" ~ Yellowcard

"Don't Come Around Again" ~ Rooney

"7 Days to the Wolves" ~ Nightwish

"Fly With Me" ~ Jonas Brothers

"Magic" ~ Colbie Caillat

"The Letdown" ~ White Tie Affair

"Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide" ~ Shinedown

"Our Time Now" ~ Plain White T's

"I'm Yours" ~ Jason Mraz

"All That I'm Living For" ~ Evanescence

"Drops of Jupiter" ~ Train

"Hallelujah" ~ Paramore

"Heaven" ~ Bryan Adams

I know that's a lot to take in, but all are very important and we don't want to get into any trouble with the copyright stuffs. Enjoy the story.


	2. Don't Come Around Again

"Ron, you're with me," Harry said. It was mere hours after the final battle had finished. Professors and students alike were searching the school for Death Eaters or any sign of evil. The best friends went around and checked all the common rooms and dormitories. They were headed to the Ravenclaw common room next.

Harry was just about to say the password when the picture swung open in front of him. Two girls dressed as Death Eaters stepped out. Ron whipped out his want. "Avada keda-" Before he could finish the charm the tall of the two had him backed against the wall, her wand at his throat. The other girl had her's pointed at Harry.

The taller one had very curly shoulder-length light brown hair. She was just a few inches shorter than Ron. The other girl, only about 5'3", had shoulder length white blonde hair. The startling thing about both of them was their snake-like, red eyes. "Well," the blonde said. "This doesn't look good."

"You're dead," Ron hissed.

"It's not what you think," the curly haired one said. "We are not Death Eaters. We wouldn't be able to handle it."

"But..." Harry gestured to their attire. In the hands that weren't holding their wands were their Death Eater masks.

"We're going to go down to Professor McGonagall and she'll explain everything," the short one said. "But we're not going to let you go. You're going to lead the way." She held out her hand to Harry. "Wand. Please." Harry sneered and handed it over. The other girl took Ron's want from him.

"We don't want to hurt you," said the taller girl. "And we're NOT Death Eaters."

"And my name's not Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron yelled. Harry snickered at Ron's name, even with a wand pointed at his chest. "Shut up, Harry." Ron rolled his eyes and he and Harry led the girls down to the Great Hall where McGonagall was flitting from family to family, consoling and calming them.

When everything went silent, she turned around and gasped. "My goodness! Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What is heaven's name is going on here?"

"They're Death Eaters!" Harry growled. Every professor in the place whipped out their wands.

"Wait!" McGonagall yelled. "I know them. They are not Death Eaters."

"Professor, look at them!" Hermoine exclaimed from her spot next to the Weasley family. "Their robes, their masks, even their wands give them away. The girls looked at their wands. They were black with the silver Dark Mark twined around the handles. They shrugged and turned back to the professor. "Check their arms. I bet they have the Dark Mark there too."

Madam Pomfrey moved forward and lifted the baggy sleeves on their black cloaks and sure enough, on their left arms, the Dark Mark was there. "Kill them!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"I am headmistress here!" the professor said. "They are NOT Death Eaters. She looked around. "They are no danger to us."

"Well who the bloody hell are they?" Professor Sprout yelped.

"They are..." Minerva sighed. "Voldemort's daughters."

The Great Hall erupted into chaos. Shouts of all kinds were made.

"Kill them now!"

"They're bad blood!"

"They'll go bad just like their father!"

"Silence!" Minerva was obeyed. "They did not choose their parents. They do not have to follow in their father's footsteps. They have chosen to use their talents elsewhere."

"Why...how...Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "Who are they?

"She," Minerva said, pointing to the curly-haired one, "is Emmaline Marie Tyme. The other is Arianna Rosetta Malfoy."

"The teens just groaned. "Great," Ron muttered. "Just what we need."

"Voldemort knew not about Arianna," McGonagall explained. "He had an affair with Narcissa Malfoy the day before he tried to kill Mr. Potter."

"She's my sister?" Draco yelped.

"Yes," Minerva said. "Your younger sister. Mr. Malfoy, I have already seen a change in your attitude and I trust that it will continue to get better. I expect you to protect your sister now. As for Miss Tyme, you will be with the Weasley family."

"Thank you," Emmaline said.

Arianna nodded and turned to her newly discovered brother. She held out her small hand. "Arianna, or Ari for short," she said.

Draco Malfoy shook it gently. "Draco," he replied. She gave him a shy smile. "Nice to meet you."

"The same."

Emmaline looked at the redhead who had informally introduced himself as Ronald Bilius Weasley. His mother was standing with the rest of his family, all redheads. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying over the loss of one of her twin sons. "I'm sorry..." Emmaline said. "If you would rather, I can stay in the castle here. I have been for a long time."

"Nonsense." The woman who spoke was not a redhead. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and spoke with a French accent. She was holding the hand of the a Weasley who appeared to be the oldest son. "You may stay with Bill and I." Bill, her husband, nodded. "I am Fleur and you will be more than welcome to stay in our home."

"Thank you," Emmaline whispered.

"Girls," Professor McGonagall beckoned. The daughters of Voldemort walked over to her. "I suggest that the two of you don't come around again. Just because you received mercy this time doesn't mean the wizarding community will be as kind next time."

"Will you send us out things, Professor?" Arianna asked. McGonagall nodded and the girls parted, soon to be reunited again.


	3. Starstrukk

The next month went by slowly. Arianna and Draco got along very well and found that they had a lot in common. Emma got to know all of the Weasleys and they found that she was a good kid with goon intentions. Both girls were a year younger than Harry and his friends, but very mature for their age so they all got along well. Within the next week, Emma received an owl from her half sister and it read:

I think I've got it.

Ari

"Molly?"Emma called down the stairs.

"Yes dear?" answered Mrs. Weasley.

"May I borrow some of your Floo Powder?" Emma came thumping down the stairs. Molly was in the kitchen cooking.

"Of course dear," she replied. "Where are you going?"

"Draco's." Emma had a bag slung over her shoulder. After Molly had gotten to know the curly-haired young woman, she'd invited her to come live with the rest of the family so she had people her own age to hang out with. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley handed her the Floo Powder pot. "You know how to use it?" Emma nodded, her light brown curls bouncing. The tall, slender young woman tossed her handful of powder into the fireplace, turning the flames green and stepped into it.

"Draco Malfoy's," she said clearly and disappeared in a woosh of flames.

Arianna was pacing, waiting for her sister to arrive. Emma burst out of the flames in the living room fireplace and Ari jumped. "I've got it," Ari said quietly. "I perfected the Brining Back the Dead potion."

Emma's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I tested it."

"On whom?" Emma yelped.

"Cedric Diggory," Ari said, beckoning Emma down the hall. "Father had him killed when he witnessed his rising."

"Ah. Where is he?"

"My room." Arianna opened her door. A seventeen-year-old young man was standing in front of the window. He looked completely normal. A little dirty, but normal. "Cedric Diggory, this is my half sister."

"You must be Emma," he grinned. Emma nodded and reached a hand out toward him.

"May I?" she asked. He nodded. She touched his hand, his face, even his hair and found him to be very real. "Wow...it worked." The older girl turned to Ari. "Let's try it on Fred."

"Emma," Arianna began.

"Please. You've never met George, his twin. I've never seen a person more lost in my entire life."

Ari bit her lip in thought while Emma questioned Cedric. "Alright," Arianna consented. "But on one condition."

"Sure," Emma agreed.

"I don't want you to do anything unless I tell you to. Got it?"

"Yep. Let's get Cedric back to his father now." She looked at him. "If you find anything unusual going on with yourself, anything at all, you must contact us immediatly."

"Alright," he shrugged.

They got Cedric home and his father was overjoyed and frightened all at the same time. The girls explained everything to him and he calmed down after a cup of tea. Then, they apparated to Fred's grave and brought him back to the Malfoy house to 'bring him back'.

The next night was Fred and George's birthday. George had decided to throw a party for all the young people at a local club in London. He invited everyone he knew to it. Harry and Ginny brought Emma with them. The three of them had become fast friends.

"So, Ari doesn't have a date for tonight?" Harry asked over the music.

"She does," Emma grinned. She saw George's face drop a little.

"And yourself?" Hermoine asked.

"Charlie couldn't make it," she said, a look of relief on her face. She got weird looks from the others. "Not Weasley," she added quickly. "It's someone you don't-"

"Oh...my...God." Tony turned around to see Ron staring at the door. Everyone froze. George's double was standing there in a pair of low slung dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that showed up his broad shoulders. It was Fred. And his arm was around Arianna's waist.

"Bloody hell..." the Weasley's breathed. Fred's hair just brushed his shoulders and was the same startling color as the rest of his family's. Ari and Fred walked over and stood by George.

"Happy birthday," she grinned. "This is mine and Emma's present to you."

"Holy fuck..." George said.

"I felt the same way at first," Fred said. "But now I feel better than ever." George hugged his brother. It was almost a tearful reunion...almost. Emma and Arianna sat back and watched them make fools of themselves. Emma wore Daisy Duke cut-offs and a purple tee with black Converses and Arianna wore tight black pants and a white tee with boots. Her leather jacket was slung over the back of her chair.

"Wanna dance?" George asked the girls, Fred at his side.

"Maybe," Ari grinned. 3OH!3 began playing on the dance floor. "Yes." They moved to the floor crowded with hot people.

"You just set us up to knock us down, don't you?" George asked Emma. She grinned wickedly at him.

After a while of dancing, George sent Fred to mingle with the rest of the people and he pulled the girls aside. "How'd you do it?" he asked them.

"Do what?" Emma asked.

"How did you bring my brother back?"

"We simply altered the Drought of Living Dead," Arianna explained.

"What?" George hissed. "Do you know how many things could go wrong because you _altered_ a potion?"

"Could," Ari said. "But didn't. George, trust us. We've been working on this since we were fourteen."

"That's wrong," George said. "People are going to think you're trying to bring back-" He stopped. "_Are_ you trying to bring back your father?"

"NO!" they yelled.

Arianna looked at him. "We wouldn't bring him back if there was a wand pointed at our throats. We've been working on a way so regular witches and wizards could get their prematurely lost loved ones back."

He searched her crimson eyes with his brown ones for a long moment. "Alright," he sighed. "I believe you, but I doubt anyone else will."

Arianna nodded understandingly. She turned to her sister. "I'm going to head home."

"Alright," Emma went back to stand with the gang. Ari grabbed her jacket and went out to her bike. She was just about to put her helmet on when Fred came jogging across the road to her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he said, grinning back. "I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me back."

"No problem," she smiled.

"No," Fred said, stepping closer to her. "I'm saying thank you like this." He reached out and cupped her stubborn chin with his hand and pulled her mouth to his, easing his lips over hers in a smooth kiss. Arianna almost gasped, but she couldn't make her brain function. Fred stepped back. "Thank you."


	4. Face Down

"Thanks for bringing me to Charlie's, Harry," Emma said as Harry swooped down onto the backyard of a small house with his broomstick. It was single story cottage-like house just on the outskirts of London. The siding was tan and the shutters were green. Emma was there to finish packing her stuff to move in with the Weasleys.

"No problem," he said as she climbed off. "Bye Emma." They hugged and she went into the house. The only light on was coming from the TV in the living room.

"Charlie?" she called.

"I'm here," he said form the living room. She went in and the first thing she noticed was the large bottle of whiskey sitting on the end table and the smell of marijuana in the air. The whiskey was almost gone and she knew that it had been almost full when she left this morning.

"Shit," she muttered.

"About damn time you showed up," he growled.

"I told you I was going to be late," she said warily. She knew what was coming and she was steeling herself for the blow.

"You didn't say anything about Harry Potter bringing you home!" he snarled.

"He was being nice," she said. Then, under her breath, she added. "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

He stood up and whipped around. Charlie was about six two and a solid two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle...a giant compared to Emma's five five and one fourty. "You bitch! I took you in after Voldemort killed your mother two years ago and this is how you repay me?" He backhanded her across the mouth.

"Knock it off, Charlie!" she yelled, backing away from him into the wall. He followed and grabbed her right arm and twisted it around her back. She yelped in pain. "Charlie, please!" she pleaded, but he only tightened his grip.

"Crucio!"

Charlie let go of Emma and dropped to the floor like a rock, writing in pain. Emma rubbed her arm as she looked up. Harry was standing in the doorway, wand in his hand and pointed at Charlie.

"Come on, Emma," he said coldly, putting his wand away. Charlie was still recovering from the pain as Harry and Emma ran out the door and hopped on his broom. They shot off into the night. Emma was silent almost all the way to the Burrow, but she started to cry silently.

"Emma?" Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry Harry, but my arm is really hurting me."

"I can go faster, but you'll have to hold on tighter." Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and they picked up speed. In no time, they were back at the Burrow. Harry ushered Emma into the house so Molly could take care of her.


	5. Hallejuah

"There you go dear. You should be fine tomorrow," Molly said cheerfully as she wrapped a cool piece of gauze around Emma's arm. Under it were the bruises in the shape of Charlie's hand.

"Thanks Molly," Emma said.

"You brought Fred back to us," Molly said with a smile. "We'll never be able to fully repay you, but we'll do what we can."

"Oh, Molly, really-" Emma began, but Ginny cut her off.

"Mum! Come listen to this!" Ginny was in the kitchen and Molly and Emma were in the living room.

"What dear?" Molly said, walking into the kitchen followed by Emma. Her daughter pointed to the radio where the voice of a man was coming from.

"...and with Voldemort dead for only a month, a new threat to the rules of wizarding had come to light today. Arianna Malfoy and Emma Pell have successfully created a potion that brings the dead back to life. They have tested it on two subject; Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Fred Weasley. Both were killed in the past five years due to Voldemort and his black magic. They are now running around the English countryside and have been spotted in various parts of London. Many on the wizarding committee are questioning the use of this potion; is it a second chance for the lost loved ones or are these two teenagers trying to bring back Voldemort? We tried talking to Arianna Malfoy, but she refused to give us a statement. Very fishy if you ask me. We're now taking views and questions from our listeners..."

Ginny turned the radio off and the entire Weasley family, including Harry and Hermoine turned to stare at Emma.

"No," she said quickly. "Please don't think that! It's completely false. I would NEVER bring him back! He made my life a living hell growing up. I'm glad he's dead," she explained quickly.

"I believe her Mum," George said. Fred nodded in agreement. "Arianna would never even THINK about bringing Voldemort back."

"You know you're going to have to deal with a lot of bogus with this, right?" Arthur's question was directed to Emma.

"We were hoping to keep it a secret a while longer," she replied.

"Not that I'm not grateful to be back, but I must ask, what possessed you to create this potion?" Fred questioned.

"After my mother died, Voldemort threw me into Charlie's arms so he could 'watch after me'. I had nowhere to go, because I was banned from going to school. I attended Hogwarts for three years. I was in Ravenclaw and had a lot of time on my hands after I dropped out and I desperately wanted my mother back. I don't' know when the idea came to me, but I started working on something. Then I met Arianna and she had this idea."

"I have to applaud you; this is probably the biggest discovery of the century," Hermoine said enviously.

Emma blushed. "Thanks Hermoine, but some people won't see it like that."

George put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. Somehow, everything's gonna fall into place," he said with a smile.

Emma chuckled. "Let's hope.


	6. Stay Close, Don't Go

Emma was playing wizard's chess with Ron when the reporters showed up at the Burrow. They pounded on the door, demanding to speak with Emma. Bill opened the door and saw them.

"It is true you're going to bring back You-Know-Who?"

"What potion did you alter?"

"Can you mass produce it?"

Emma couldn't take the noise or the camera flashes. Harry, who was sitting on the couch behind her, stood up and went to the door. He took out his wand, waved it in a circle, tip down, and flicked it away from the Burrow. The reporters shut up, turned around, and walked away.

Emma smile at the green-eyed wizard and he smiled back. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem."

"Harry?" That was Ginny? "Can you come up here and help me?"

He rolled his eyes and stomped upstairs. Ginny was standing in her room. He steppe inside and she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. "Ginny-" he said, pulling away. He knew what was coming after he did that.

"Come on, loser," she said, messing up his hair. "Don't be lame."

"Ginny, stop." He grabbed her hands and gently pushed her away. "I am not in the mood." His tone was serious. H was tire of Ginny taking advantage of him when she could and verbally abusing him when he didn't. It didn't leave any marks...that anyone else could see.

"God Harry," she sneered. "You're...impossible! I don't know why I even keep you around. You're worthless and you don't matter to anyone."

"Knock it off, Ginny."

"Why? It shouldn't hurt you. You don't have feelings for anyone or anything."

_I love Hedwig_, he thought with an inward smirk. _She's a good friend who doesn't hound me about every mistake I make._ "You know what?" he said out loud. "I do. I do have feelings, and guess what...they're not for you anymore." The look of disgust on her face transformed into pure shock. "I have feelings that you've just ignored since we started dating. In a relationship, your feelings are not all that matter. I'm done."

"Done?" she squeaked.

"With us. We're over." He stormed downstairs and outside.

Ron looked at Emma. "I'll be right back," she said. "George, take over for me." She ran out to where Harry was pacing and stood next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I just broke up with Ginny," he said.

Emma was not expecting that one. "Oh." She looked shocked. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it with me." He turned and looked at her. Emma stepped forward and gave him a friendly hug. "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be." He went back inside and hung out with Ron and Hermoine, explaining to them about Ginny's ways. When he went to bed, he found a note on his pillow.

If you leave here tonight

This heart of stone

Will sink 'til it dies.

-G

"Well..." he said to himself. "It's either from Ginny...or George. I highly doubt it's George." He crinkled it up and tossed it in the trash. "I done with her."


End file.
